turned assassin
by winterspinel
Summary: It would be about two typical well not that typical students, but don’t let their looks deceive you because these two are cold- blooded assassins. story will show one of the most tragic or painful thing that could happen between two lovers.
1. Chapter 1

HI I hope you'll like this story

**HI I hope you'll like this story. This would be my second story for POT. Well I don't own POT…**

**I hope this story doesn't make anyone angry with me. It would be about two typical well not that typical students, but don't let their looks deceive you because these two are cold- blooded assassins. The first part would not yet reveal who among the POT characters is the assassin together with an OC. **

I was sitting by the seashore, watching the little stars twinkle. I was alone again and things were starting to enter my mind. _The people… the people and their faces were still clear in my mind. I can still hear their wails and cries while I slash them with my katana. They were always pleading:_

"_Please don't kill me, please I beg you…" they would say._

_But I don't feel guilty after all and I would just say: "This is part of our mission." _

_And after a while blood would be dripping from my katana_. Yes I am an assassin though I pose as an ordinary school girl when it is daytime. And I'm the youngest member of Cliché which has four members including me.

Suddenly I felt a hand touching my cheek and it brought me back to my rational thoughts. And I looked up and saw my partner- he is handsome, he had brown hair that matched his eyes behind the glasses he always wore, and by merely looking at him you wouldn't think that he's an assassin. He looked at me with his cold brown eyes. I smiled at him and he sat beside me.

"How are you, Snow?" he finally said.

I kept quiet for a while and then I took a deep breath.

"I'm okay, how about you?" I said with a cold voice matching his.

He smiled at me and said "I'm okay! It's been a week since the last time I saw you."

It was because I was injured during our last mission and I was advised to take one week off from work. And this was the first time that I went out of the house after what happened. This is one of the places where I go whenever I feel lonely and it really makes me wonder why he always knows where to find me where ever I go.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

He slowly turned to look at me though his face was still expressionless. He looked at me as though he saw me for the first time in his life. Then he stared ahead again.

"We've been together since we were 12, if I remember it correctly." He said flatly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. We've been friends since then, since the day you found me in that house…" I said with a strained voice.

I was surprised when I felt him encircle his arms around me, but then I let him pull me closer to his body. Yes, he may be hostile as everyone who doesn't know him would say but he really is caring in his own little ways. And I'm proud to say that I'm one of the chosen few who know this side of him.

I was ready to rest like this in his arms when my phone suddenly rang; it was Niquita she told me to get ready… because today is… yes I almost forgot about our mission. Darn I wanted to be with him like this, even for a bit a longer.

"We have to go." I said as I stood up.

He did not say anything, instead he nodded curtly and followed me suit. We were jumping from one tree to another as if we were playing. He was ahead of me yet he glanced on his shoulder from time to time maybe to make sure I was still with him, well I really don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Cliché's mission for tonight is a bit different from their usual routine

Cliché's mission for tonight is a bit different from their usual routine. They are to stand guard for a well known politician who is about to deliver a speech at the opening of the newly renovated Tokyo tower. This particular politician is involved in the movements against the underground societies that cause too much commotion now- a- days thus he receives death threats.

Cliché is a group of secret agents from Paix Sécurité- a well known security agency, composed of the best secret agents in Japan and from other countries as well. Paix is known as a security agency by many but it has its own secrets and underground agendas. Cliché belongs to the underground group; composed of four young secret agents.

Devane Ayame: 23 years old, the leader of Cliché. She is a fashion designer in the making, born in Los Angles, California. She can easily be spotted in the midst of a crowd because of her unique and really good fashion sense. Half- Japanese, half- American. She uses special types of ropes and cables as her weapon.

Kobayashi Niquita: 21 years old, vice captain of the group. Half- Japanese, half- Italian. Her Italian looks cannot pass without you noticing it. She owns a small Italian restaurant located in Shibuya. Hand gun is her specialty yet she also uses different types of guns with ease.

Tezuka Kunimitsu: 15 years old, the only boy in the group. He is pure Japanese. He is third year student in Seigaku and the captain of the tennis club. He is one of the most appraised players of his age making him popular to girls. His weapon is a guardless katana.

Takahashi Snow: 15 years old, the youngest member of Cliché. She is also a third year student in Seigaku. Half- Japanese, half- American. A girl with good looks though not that flashy. She is known as the ice princess because of her very cold personality and because of this she also became well known in her school. Her weapon is a katana and she also uses mini daggers.

Niquita and Ayame were standing at the back of the Foot town when Snow and Kunimitsu arrived. The four wore black long- sleeved turtle necks and black pants. They had special communication device on their ears.

"You're late!" Ayame said.

"I'm sorry it's my fault, I was drifting—"

"Enough just put the masks on and make sure you take care of your identities well." Ayame interrupted.

Their mission is to protect the politician secretly; they are to reveal themselves to the public only when needed. They are to stay put in areas not accessible to the public yet in clear view of the stage.

The ceremony started as planned. No suspicious activities were seen not until the politician went on stage to deliver his speech. The politician was half way through his speech when Snow noticed a man who seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Snow here, there's a man—"

Snow wasn't able to finish her report because she saw a movement behind her. As she turned around a gun was pointed at her temple.

"Hands up and don't dare move, understand?" her captor growled.

She did as she was told, she slowly raised her hands. She was gauging her adversary's skills and was thinking about how to escape when they heard a gunshot. She took this opportunity to attack; with one swift movement she hit the hand of her captor as the gun fell she pulled her katana and dashed towards the man. The man fell onto his belly after Snow passed through him.

When Snow looked outside the crowd were running and she heard screams. She looked for her comrades, she spotted Niquita first she was on the balcony firing her two hand guns alternately. She was so busy doing that she did not notice the man behind her, fortunately for her Snow saw him. The man was about to capture her when a dagger hit his hand.

Niquita turned around and shot the man point blank. She then returned to her original position and when she spotted Snow she gave a thumb up sign. Next Snow scanned the crowd for her captain and partner. Ayame was beside the politician and was throwing shurikens out as she led the politician to safety. Snow made her way thru the panic, battling from time to time until she bumped onto Kunimitsu. He was distracted by what happened that his attacker had ripped his mask off.

Before his entire face was revealed Snow was already in front of him and had already killed the man. She handed him a handkerchief which he used to cover his face. They heard Ayame's whistle meaning they need to leave. While they were leaving they saw a small child in the midst of the dead bodies and the panic. Snow wanted to go back to save him but Niquita dragged her by the arm.

When the politician was back safely into his hotel room they took their leave and proceeded to Niquita's restaurant. They went inside thru the back door. They did not bother to open the lights; they trudged their way towards the bar and there they sat quietly until Ayame went in front of Tezuka. Without warning she slapped him on the face causing his lips to bleed.

Both Niquita and Snow were astounded, but they did not speak.

"I told you to be careful! You said it yourself and it is your motto right? What was it? 'Yudan sezu ni iko'" Ayame quoted.

Then she turned to Snow and did the same thing she did to Tezuka.

"And that is your punishment for showing emotions towards a kid that wasn't your responsibility!"

With that she left them in the dark and a while later Niquita cleansed both of their bleeding lips. Then she offered them a drink. The three of them sat there quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in our school the next day everyone was busy as usual, but I wasn't feeling well. I hardly slept last night; I was thinking about the kid that we left in the midst of the commotion. I was thinking about the things that happened. Kunimitsu suddenly tapped me on the shoulder and said:

"Are you okay?"

I was startled and I didn't know what to say. And I barely heard what he said.

"I think you need to rest some more." he said with a concerned look on his face.

"No, I'm alright it's just that I haven't slept well last night." I replied flatly.

"I think you're sick, maybe you need to rest." he said in a worried voice.

"Hey Tezuka—"

We both looked up to see Eiji coming towards us. He had his mischievous smile on when he saw me.

"Whoa! Am I bothering you two?"

"No you're not." I replied again with a flat voice.

Kunimitsu did not say anything; instead he helped me stand up and then walked beside me towards the tennis courts, Eiji bouncing happily behind us.

I'm not a member of the tennis club unlike Kunimitsu who is the captain; I go there because I have to wait for him since we go home together always. And because of that we were always asked if we are dating. Each time we would be asked about dating we would just look at each other and shrug meaning '_Let them think what they want, it's not important anyway_.'

"Ne Takahashi what's really going on between you two? Are you going steady?" Eiji asked playfully.

"Betsuni…" I replied calmly.

Eiji was about to say something but Tezuka interrupted him.

"Eiji, 20 laps…" he said as the court came into sight.

The moment we reached the courts his voice suddenly boomed:

"Everyone 20 laps…" he said stoically.

******************************************************************************

They were walking towards their house quietly as usual when he suddenly held her hand. This made her to almost drop dead, her heartbeat grew faster. Then without warning he pulled her closer to him which made her want to faint.

"Snow…" he sobbed.

"Let's walk for a while… at the beach…" she said softly.

It's been a year now since her death, her accidental death… in his hands… They reached the beach and she made him sit down as he swayed a bit. She sashayed away but returned almost as quickly as she went away with two soft drinks in can.

She casually sat beside him and gave him one can. They remained quiet and watched the sunset. Slowly the first stars appeared on the velvety sky. She turned to look at him and caught him staring at her. She smiled at him and then gently she touched his face.

"_There's something about her touch… I really feel something different about her every time she touches me." _ Tezuka thought as he stared into her eyes. He was now lost in his own world when suddenly she spoke.

"Ne Kunimitsu are you alright? It's fine with me if you want to talk about her."

He didn't respond to what she said he just held her closer to him not knowing what he himself was thinking of. It just suddenly popped in his mind and his body seemed to be moving in its own accord. Slowly his hand snaked its way onto her face, gently he held her chin up making her look onto his eyes.

His face inching forward, closer to hers, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't react though her face was blank her mind was in chaos. She wanted to push him away but a part of her wanted what was about to happen. Then suddenly she felt his lips touch her own, making her push him away.

"Kunimitsu… what—"

"— I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" he wanted to say more but couldn't find the words.

"Kinishi naide… let's go home now." She said in frigidly.

As she stood up she felt herself shaking uncontrollably, and this did not pass his keen eyes. He removed his coat and put it on her shoulders she was about to say something when he pulled her down. A knife passed just an inch above her head. Both of them slowly stood up and as they did so Snow slipped her hand into her bag.

Another bunch of knives moved in their direction but Snow had her shurikens block the knives' path except for one which struck her shoulder. Tezuka immediately went beside her and carried her in his arms as he jumped out of the flying daggers way. He continued to jump from tree to tree, grazing his face and arms on the process.


End file.
